


Doting Daddy

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [40]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: While they’d known she was pregnant for less than twenty-four hours, Rose already knew she had a rival for the Doctor's affections and nothing could make her happier.





	Doting Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: fingers.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandEver for her brilliant as always help (and even a bit of inspiration). <3

Soft murmuring and her husband’s fingers tracing circular Gallifreyan across her belly roused Rose Tyler from sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor’s disheveled hair bobbing as he spoke to their baby. As it was his native tongue, she had no idea what he was saying (knowing him it could quantum physics as easily as a fairy tale), but it really didn’t matter. 

While they’d known she was pregnant for less than twenty-four hours, Rose already knew she had a rival for his affections and nothing could make her happier. He was going to be a _brilliant_ daddy.


End file.
